


Koh-nar

by things_keep_happening



Series: Painting from Fandom to Fandom [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_keep_happening/pseuds/things_keep_happening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a painting of Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koh-nar

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Koh-nar: cultural fear of emotional vunerability and exposure
> 
> The script I used is the Tsuri-Zukitas which was developed by the Vulcan Institute.  
> ´Cause it´s easy to write and I´m lazy.XD  
> Out of artistic reasons I splitted the word in two parts.
> 
> The next pic in the series is going to be of Luna Lovegood.


End file.
